


Trust

by ParzivaI



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, and even more angst, heartbreak jeij, more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivaI/pseuds/ParzivaI
Summary: Tracer and Widowmaker meet for the first time after the slipstream accident





	Trust

„Why… Why are you doing this?", Tracer finally broke the silence looking up at Widowmaker standing on top of her.

She hasn't said a word. Not one single word. And Tracer couldn't but keep looking into her eyes. Those eyes that were once filled with so much passion and love, the eyes oft he woman she fell in love with.

But there was nothing left of the loving woman she once knew. With a cold and heartless glance she was looking above, inspecting every single part of her body. Those eyes… cold as ice with no indication of any feeling.

„Oi, Amélie!", slapping on her brightest smile, the young pilot jumped out oft he helicopter. Before even realising she flinged her arms around Amelies neck giving her a tight hug. Since joining Overwatch and meeting the young french, Lena and her became inseperable even though the two couldn't be more different. Every now and then Lena even catched her collegues talking how a girl like lena get to know the beautiful wife of Gerard Lacroix. Lena herself tried her best to overhear those conversation; she was thankful enough for every minute she was allowed to spend with the french woman. Maybe it was more than just friendship that was bonding them. Right from the beginning Lena was sensing a deep connection and strong feelings for the cold seeming woman. Not that she would ever admitted this in front of her. She knew Amelies wasn't doing great in her marriage with her husband. He was always on missions from overwatch, leaving her out in the cold. Amelie was simply alone, she had noone. It was Lena who raised her and, without knowing, showed her some vitality again. With the help oft he british girl Amelies sleepless nights became endurable, she didn't leave her side, wether she liked it or not. Lena became irreplacable for her existence.

„Salut, Cherie.", Amelie blinked after Lena finally let go of her. „Wanna go?" Lena nodded with a smile. The two womand spent nearly every evening together since Lena's been living alone in America, far away from her friends in England and Amelies husband never beeing home.

It was like a routine that Amelie was picking the pilot up after work so they could spend the rest of the day together.

But this night had been burned into Lena's mind. It's been the night she has last seen Amelie.

She remembered how she was lying on top of Amelie, her hand stroking trough her short brown hair. She felt Amelies slow heartbeat on her ear. It has been quiet, noone has said a word in hours, wich was specifically untypical for Lena.

„Hey Am-", before finishing, she was cut of by Amelie herself.

„You wouln't leave me alone, would you? You woulnd't do that, right?"

Lena just had to chuckle, before glancing upwards and seeing Amelie, with tears in her eyes. Lena smile faded away as she was searching fort he right words and changed into an even worried face,

„Amelie, luv, what's the matter?

„It's nothing… just.. I need you. Please promise me you'll stay."

She tried to wipe off her tears, while Lena was desperate to deal with the situation. It's not unusual for Amelie to have such a mood where she just needed the young girl, but Lena has never seen her like that.

If she only knew what would happen only a few days after, she would've probably acted differently. She would've tried to make everything right but instead she just leaned in and kissed her.

Fort he short moment when their lips collided, everything seemed simply perfect. For a short moment there was just her and Amelie.

It was as if time stood still and Lena didn't want anything but that this kiss would never end. She felt Amelies hands softly resting on her back bringing Lena back to reality.

„Sorry… O my gos I'm so sorry, I didn't want to… shit what have i done!? Amelie, I'm terribly sorry, i swear, I'm…", stumbling apologies Lena sat up.

„Lena… It's ok.", Amelie placed her hand on the younger Brit's. Lena's head began to spin, she didn't know what to say or what to do. Her thoughts simply didn't make sense anymore.

„I… I gotta go.", Lena took her jacket and rushed trough the door,.

„Hold on , Lena. Please stay."

She heard Amelie's voice crack and stopped.

„I'm so sorry.", Lena turned around, put on the brightest smiile she could pull off and closed the door behind her, and by that probably making the greatest of her whole life.

„The last couple years you've been blinking though, weren't able to remain at a certain point of time, nobody knew when or where neither if you will appear again.", Winston told her, handing Lena her chronal accelerator. After this pilot accident she couldn't remember anything at all.

Still: Her first thoughts when she could finally remain stable went to Amelie. Lena clearly remembers how she walked into Commander Morissons office in ordert to ask where she could find Amelie. How he slowly dropped his gaze and was even to afraid to stand hers. Only weeks after Captain Amari finally opened her the truth

~ She disappeared again ~

~ And he… Killed in his sleep ~

~ She's gone… Not the same person anymore ~

~ brainwashed… Talon's greatest assassin ~

If Lena only would've stayed, if she would have only talked to Amelie and didn't go, maybe she could have spared her all this pain. She could've helped her, supported her and haven't had lost her best friend like this. All those thoughts were rushing through her mind now, right now in the middle oft he ommnic crisis when she met her again after her accident…

Her skin… Even more pale than before and her eyes weren't those shiny blue ones, driving her crazy, but a cold and dully yellowish.

Widowmaker finally dropped her gaze and -for the first time- looked Tracer directly in the eyes. She hesitated and Tracer recognized something. Widowmaker eyes now looked different, more humane, and she sensed something… Vulnerbility and regret. Tracer took advantage of this moment of hesitation, confronting Widowmaker directly.

„Amelie? Can you remember me? It's Lena."

Hearing Lena's name made widowmaker shook and taking a step a behind. For a shor moment she just stood there, glancing in the distance. Then her expression changed into a little grin an she smiled down at Tracer.

„Lena…", by saying her name out loud Widowmakers smile faded away, beeing replaced by countenance full of pain.

„You promised to never leave me alone. You promised me to stay by my side… But like all the people you left me alone"

Lena was surprised to actually see the other woman like this, completely broken, fighting against herself.

„No Lemme explain. I never meant to leave you."

And then it happened. She laughed. Amelie simply laughed.

„Well actually i should thank you. You showed me the truth about people abd that I can trust noone but myself." Again she giggled, it was like many personalities taking over her body and Lena was able to move or say anything.

„But Am-"

„Enough", Widowmaker cut her off.

„Amelie is dead. I am Widowmaker."

„No! I don't want to believe this!", Tracer finally got her body under control and stood up.

„You better do.", Widowmaker mumbled, taking her rifle over the shoulder and pulled the trigger.

Lena felt the bullet piercing in her chest, felt the pain slowly overcoming her while the world around her slwoly faded into the dark. She only heard Widowmakers words echoing in her mind.

„Adieu, Cheriè."

**Author's Note:**

> yo guys, this was my first fanfiction tbh. Hoped you liked it. Tell me your opinion in the comments!


End file.
